goseigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magis
, also known as , was a member of the Goseigers, specifically of the Seaick Tribe, being the former partner of Hyde (Gosei Blue), and the second Gosei Angel of the sea. Had he survived and officially joined the team, he would've made the team a six-man group of core Rangers. Biography Sometime prior to episode 1 (as seen in episode 10), it was revealed that Magis had saved Hyde's life by transforming into Gosei Green and fighting Kurasunigo of 5000°C; but although he saved Hyde's life, unfortunately he paid the price with his own life. In Episode 10, it was also revealed that Hyde leaves flowers at the place where Magis died in his arms. Unlike many other dead heroes who were replaced, Magis was never replaced and did not fight in the Great Legend War for unknown reasons. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater After seeing Sen'ichi Enari (DekaGreen) in the Dekaranger VS movies, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Hyde is suspicious due to his similarity to Magis (both were played by actor Yousuke Itou). Gosei Green Magis presumably transformed into Gosei Green by putting a Gosei Green Change Card in his Tensouder. Gosei Green is a Seaick Tribe power wielder who fought with the power of a dolphin. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Card Buckle *Gosei Blaster Mecha Gosei Green's mecha is unknown, though he presumably had a Dolphin-themed one, based on his animal design. It is possible (though unconfirmed) it was Gosei Dolphin from Gosei Wonder, or a similar mecha. Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Gosei Green. Behind the scenes Portrayal Magis is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. As Gosei Green, his suit actor was , who also served as suit actor for Gosei Red. Etymology *Magis' name is based off magis, a Latin word that means "more" or "better". Notes *His helmet is only seen in an extreme "long shot" in the show. As for the suit itself, according to Mizuho Nogawa, there was originally a Gosei Green costume but it was poorly made and was easily damaged. The final edits used the Gosei Blue costume turned green through a color filter. **An official costume was designed and used for a special Gosei Green Ranger Key as part of the "Ranger Key Set Lost Edition" collection in the Premium Bandai toyline; it confirms his animal as a dolphin. The official design was released only when the toy was. *Unlike Gosei Blue, it was never said what kind of Seaick Power Gosei Green was in-show. This is similar to Kyoryu Navy whose type of Brave was never stated. **The Ranger Key Lost Edition set also revealed his roll call - "The Seaick Power of Life", an irony, given his early death. *His death is the reason why Hyde is the only Seaick Tribe member of the Goseigers and the only one without a partner. **Had Magis been alive in the show, him and Hyde would be the only tribe with 2 males as Rangers. His survival could have also made Goseiger the first Series to begin with at least 6 members instead of 5 (a concept that would be realized in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with 9 starting members). *If one were to look closely at the back of Magis's jacket, there is no animal on the back. **The animal logo on the front of the jacket is replaced by a Seaick Tribe logo. *Gosei Green is the only in-series Ranger to have never be adapted into a Power Ranger along with his season (Megaforce and Super Megaforce) despite the fact that Goseiger was fully adapted. **DekaGold and MidoNinger were not adapted for SPD and Ninja Steel, however, they only appeared in movies. **Coincidentally, both Magis and Marigold only transform to withstand a barrage of attacks that they would not otherwise survive though they are forced to cancel their transformation upon being hit. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' Category:Goseigers Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Gosei Angels Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle